User talk:FastLizard4
Please leave Wikitroid-related messages below. Wrong place? See my wikigrid to find the right one! ---- In addition, you can find me on Wikitroid's IRC channel. Or, if I'm not there, you can talk to my not-really-sentient bot. But he's not very helpful. No matter how much I threaten to decompile him. This page is manually archived. Abscence I'm going to miss you, even though I've only talked to you about once. D: Sylux X 11:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it's a good thing I'm coming back soon, then, isn't it? ;) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:24, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess so. :Sylux X 10:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Request Rejected? Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that you rejected Sylux X's request for Rollback. I think that he is perfectly eligible and competent, so I am assuming that it was rejected because of some protocol issue, because I couldn't see anything wrong with it. Since I am planning on applying for the position myself, could you tell me what mistake he made, so I don't make it in my request? Thanks, User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Here's a hint: It's underlined on the page. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) :For all requests for user rights, rollback, patroller, sysop, or bureaucrat, as well as any other user rights we may implement in the future, we require that all users closely follow the directions to correctly submit their request. And that's all Sylux X did wrong. For requesting rollback, the instructions are found here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation I confirm that I just submitted a subscription request. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Rollbacking Thanks FL. Sylux X 12:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mailing List Okay, I've subscribed to the admin mailing list now. Thanks [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Home Page May I please have a "This day in history" sentence? Sylux X 15:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Do you mind sending something out on Wikitroid-I? http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sylux_X/Speed_Run_Contest Ex and I were discussing it. Could you please send this out? Thanks. Sylux X 16:35, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Do you mean Wikitroid-Announcements? Because anyone can send to Wikitroid-l. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess. :Sylux X 21:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) N1ghtrav3n's account Hey, i'm writing on behalf of User:N1ghtrav3n who is having difficulties logging in. He doesn't want to use his anon account as it gives away his location. Apparently this is part of a wikia-wide problem? When he attempts to log in with the remember me box unticked, he is logged back out, and when it is ticked he gets a "white screen". Any idea what he can do? He also said he was using the Customize Toolbar last night when the problem started. Also he cannot view any wiki pages when logged in and has been idling on IRC all day waiting to be helped :( [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Gratitude and a Question Thank you, FL4. I intend to use this ability responsibly, and for nothing other than the betterment of this Wiki. You have my word on that. Now that we have formalities aside, I had another question regarding Blog Posts: Are individual users allowed to conduct multi-question polls via the blogs (questions like favorite/least favorite fill-in-the-blank), or must they seek alternate methods. Thanks, User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Firstly, no problem, we're happy to have you on the rollback team. :And I don't see anything wrong with users conducting polls on blogs, so have at it! Happy editing, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! In that case, for starters: what would you say are your favorite and least favorite Metroid games, and why? Also, what specifically do you think went wrong with Other M? User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Fairuse warning template How good are you with making fairly-advanced templates? I'm wanting to make one for those people that upload pics without putting on them without having to write tons of text every time. I know roughly what I'd want it to say (See here for a rough example), but I haven't a clue how to make it. It would also need to be variable to accommodate multiple image links (a bit like Template:Infobox Multiple Logbooks). If you are unable to help out, could you point me to someone who could do it? [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 16:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Apoligy I apoligize for my mistake on the Fission Metroid page, i just simply tought it was a bit neccesary to let people know, since i've seen quite a few people think the Fission Metoids are annoying to fight. I primarily aimed it as more of a "majority opinion" than a personal opnion. And about the reverting, i apoligize for that too, as a didn't know about edit summarys. And i don't know how too see edit summarys. Sorry for the inconvenience ShadowPirateX (talk) 07:53, November 20, 2012 (UTC)ShadowPirateX :It's okay. I understand why you did it, so no worries. You aren't in trouble or anything. :) Also, there are a few ways to view edit summaries. If you use the or , edit summaries are displayed (in parentheses) next to every edit, and edit summaries are also displayed in page histories, which can be viewed by clicking the little triangle next to the "Edit" button and clicking "History". Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:30, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for helping me. I'll try to watch better what I'm doing from now on. (DavTheGreat (talk) 08:38, December 14, 2012 (UTC)) Fairuse Policy on videos Does the fairuse policy apply to uploaded videos? If so... [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 09:48, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Well, per the raw text of the images policy, yes... but I made a conscious decision to stop enforcing it for videos since it's rather pointless (the video uploader doesn't present a license selection option), and it's pretty much the only easy way to embed YouTube videos on the site. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Urgent Question Hey, FL, this is Dr. Anonymous. I need to know something: If there are multiple Wikia accounts that share one IP address, is it possible to block one account without blocking all the others? If so, how do you do it? Please respond as soon as possible. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, it is possible. What you'll want to do is, assuming that you're trying to block by username, go the person's userpage and click the "block" button as you would normally. From there, fill out the expiry and reason parameters as you would normally too. The trick is in the checkboxes at the bottom of the form; make ''sure that the checkboxes "Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from" and "Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address" are unchecked. The rest of the checkboxes you can set/unset as you desire for the block. Importantly, though, note that this will allow the target of your block to simply log out and continue doing whatever it is they're doing wrong, so you may have to set a second block on the IP address alone if that happens (in which case, also make sure that the same two checkboxes are unchecked so that you block the IP address only). Let me know if you need any more help, and I'm also on IRC if you want to get in touch with me. Good luck! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:34, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thank you SO much. I really appreciate your help, since it may enable me to solve a SEVERE case of impending mass-vandalism that's about to happen over on the Invader Zim Wiki. Thank you so much, and a happy belated New Year! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:51, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :No problem! Best of luck fighting of the vandals - remember, I'm here if you need any help - and a happy belated New Year to you too! Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Actually, it's only one vandal: the younger sister of one of the other Bureaucrats, and uses his computer for Internet access. Apparently, she's angry at her brother 'cos he accidetally broke a rare CD of hers, and now she's planning to ruin his Wikia career by creating her own account on his computer, and going on such a huge vandalising spree that we will be forced to block the IP, which will mean her brother will never be able to edit again. Thankfully, your information has revealed to me that this idea will not work. But what if she gets wise, and does what you predicted? What then? We can't ban the IP, or she will have been successful and we will lose a good Bureaucrat. Moreover, the Bureaucrat has changed all of his passwords multiple times, but the little Ingspawn has found them out every bloody time. We're running out of Plan B's; do you have any? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:25, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, if you ban the IP like I noted above (unchecking the same two checkboxes), it will ban only the IP. You could even set the "prevent account creation" checkbox on the block against the IP so no new accounts can be created from it, but the bureaucrat should still be able to edit unfettered from his already-existing account. As for other ideas, how old is said younger sister? Unauthorized access to any computer system, even if you "know" the password, is criminal in most (all?) countries, so I guess you could use that as a last resort if said little sister is above the age of majority (usually 18). Other technical means could include the bureaucrat physically removing the keyboard from the computer (if possible) or shutting down and unplugging the computer (and removing the battery if a laptop) to prevent use at all. Failing that, I'm not sure, except perhaps creating a very strong password. For that matter, if the little sister is getting in to the computer with a very high accuracy, it is possible she installed a keylogger device, so advise the bureaucrat to check the computer's USB/FireWire ports for any devices that he doesn't recognize. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:40, January 4, 2013 (UTC) OK, then. Well, she strikes tomorrow, so I'll know what to do now. Thank you so much for your help! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 11:23, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Talkback? You have got a respond from me! (No wonder why "Talkback" Template no workable in here...?) --FredCat 21:19, January 7, 2013 (UTC) An Acceptable Course of action? Hey, you know that little situation I had with the Sister from Hell? Well, apparently she's back, and she can find out her brother's password no matter what he does. So, basically what she has done in subsequent strikes is use her brother's account to promote herself to Bureaucrat, and start indiscriminately banning people. With this in mind, I fear that she will turn to demoting all three of our bureaucrats, so that we will be completely unable to stop her reign of terror. I have analysed all possible courses of action, but there's only one that will work: we Bureaucrats all create backup accounts with Bureaucrat rights, so if she demotes our main ones we can fall back on those to reverse the damage. I know this may be technically illegal by general Wikia standards, but our Wiki currently has no rules regarding sockpuppetry. Besides, we are not using them to circumvent any bans, nor will we be pretending to be different users. We are using them for lawful purposes rather than devious ones, to combat a psychopath who will otherwise destroy us all. Now, taking all of that into account, would this proposed course of action be excusable? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Unless your wiki has a different setup, I believe that only Wikia Staff can demote bureaucrats. At least this is certainly how it is on Wikitroid. However, I am, well, rather incredulous at the story, and at this point to give any decent advise I really need to see what's going on. Aside from that, I'd say that this bureaucrat needs to unplug every computer he's not using in his house and hide all the keyboards somewhere where his sister cannot physically reach them. And how old is this sister? Can't he just tell his parents and have them do something about it? And like I said, failing all else, he could tell his sister that he's going to call the police on her, since subverting the security of a computer system and unauthorized access to said system is criminal in most places. :Should it come down to the need to create sockpuppet bureaucrats, I think it should be fine as long as you aren't trying to hide the fact that you're sockpuppeting and only using them for that purpose. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Trust me, it's pretty unbelievable that anyone would be this determined to do something so incredibly stupid. I'll devise a transcript of some of our conversations. Trust me, they're pretty bizarre. Well, Í've created a backup account, but unfortunately it's not sending a confirmation email. The site SAYS it did, but nothing's appearing in my bloody inbox. Any solutions? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:26, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :For that, not really. I don't remember how much Wikia modified the MediaWiki software, but in vanilla and WMF versions of MediaWiki, email confirmation is optional to logging in. Yeah, you need to do it to send emails to other people and have emails sent to you, but you don't need it to log in, and you can send yourself a new confirmation email by logging in and clicking the button in your preferences. That said, remember to check your spam box, and also give it some time; Wikia's mailer can be really slow sometimes for some reason. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so apparently none of the emails from Wikia are sending, but that is no longer a problem; I was able to remember the password of my first Wikia account, and I've added a link to my current one. However, I have managed to isolate the key problem regarding the Sister from Hades: apparently, her method of discovering her brother's passwords is because their emails are LINKED by their parents. So, she apparently can find out his passwords by using the "forgot password" button, and sending a recovery email to her brother's account. That said, is there any way you can change what email your account's linked to, so that any connections to the previous email are severed? That's the only way we can fix this once and for all. Also, apparently she doesn't care that her behaviour is criminal. Surprise, surprise. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:24, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Template:Q I searched everywhere. Q, Quote, Dialogue... Sorry about that ;-; "which, I might add, also does not satisfy the copyright or licensing requirements involved in copying an article or template" - Really? Because about a bajillion people do it with no consequences and stuff. But ok. Anyway, your name is familiar to me. You're an admin? Bah, I must come here moar often. Thanks for your help bro, see you 'round. - 04:19, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :No worries, sometimes they can be hard to find. A list you can check in the future is Category:Templates, which includes most (hopefully all) of the templates we use here. As for the copyright stuff... yeah, it's something that people do when they aren't aware of what the CC-BY-SA license specifies (I've done it before). And yeah, there aren't often consequences for it, but remember, no consequences doesn't make it right (and this is a different wiki, after all) :). :My name's probably familiar because I've been an admin here for almost six years now; you've probably seen me in RecentChanges or engaged in discussion somewhere. I've also been by other wikis on Wikia, so perhaps we've crossed elsewhere. Hard to say. But anyway, if you want to chat, feel free to drop by our IRC channel, I'm there almost always :P. Happy editing! [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:55, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Edit Warring? Hello, I read your message, and I thought I'd let you know I didn't press an "undo" or revert button. I simply re-added links. You know that already, but how does re-adding some links once mean I am edit-warring? I can certainly understand two or more times, but just once and over a period of time can't be considered warring. I didn't do any other changes to the article, nor have I ever reverted an edit in that page. The user who edited that page has logged in since, and hasn't reverted my edit. Thank you. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 21:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :As I explained in my first post on your talk page, what you did could be considered edit warring. I also mean reverting in a non-technical sense. Yes, you did not press an undo or rollback button, but you did directly counter another editor's edit (or part thereof), which is the definition of a revert if you will. In addition, as I mentioned, your position as an administrator on the wiki you were linking to could be considered a conflict of interest, which increases the likelihood that it could have been construed as edit warring. As I said in my message, it was a warning to discuss these sorts of things in the future instead of immediately reverting. If you were actually edit warring, you probably would have been blocked immediately for a few hours. Finally, I should note that the standard time for a revert to be not considered edit warring is 24 hours, and there was less than three hours between your edit and RoyboyX's. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:04, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::You know, you're right. Even though my edit hasn't been reverted by the user, who has logged in since that. Also, hasn't it been a while since that happened? It has been several days, and no one has discussed my re-adding of the links at all. Well, since this has been resolved, there's nothing else to say. It has been a difficult week for me (but you haven't made it worse at all, really). I'm referring to some things I have to take over at Wikipedia... anyways, thanks. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 23:42, May 1, 2013 (UTC) IRC Oh, alright. It felt like I was there longer. >.< Sylux X 14:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello I was told you may know where to find a more images, especially regarding Metroid Prime 2, such as renders of Portals and Rifts. If so could you please help me or point in a direction towards a walkthrough of Metroid Prime 2 1080p walkthough streamed using the Dolphin 3.0 Emulator. Thank you. :)Reclaimer1 (talk) 17:01, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi its me BlueKraid my IP adress has rotated, im still editting as an IP 09:37, October 23, 2013 (UTC) IRC Hey, Roy said I posted a spam link on IRC. I don't remember doing this, but I'm probably wrong. Can you show me what I did so I can make amends? Sylux X 20:17, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :If he doesn't remember doing this, it is also possible he was being impersonated. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:43, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Following are the relevant IRC logs from the channel: 09 Nov 2013 17:22:05 (PST/-0800) +1384046525 -!- Sylux_X 477e8cd7@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.126.140.215 has joined #Wikia-Metroid 09 Nov 2013 17:24:09 (PST/-0800) +1384046649 < Sylux_X> http://goo.gl/yFlGW8 09 Nov 2013 17:28:07 (PST/-0800) +1384046887 -!- Sylux_X 477e8cd7@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.126.140.215 has quit Page closed ::The reason for the ban was that the image linked to (which could be classified as a mild shock image) just doesn't really have a place in the channel. As Roy mentioned, it is somewhat possible that someone may have been impersonating you, but they would have to be from the exact same IP address you use. That being said, I've gone ahead and unbanned you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:41, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's definately me. I didn't realize the apparent negativity of it... my apologies. Thanks for unbanning me. ::Sylux X 23:06, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Box Hello this is Dreb607 from Mario Party Wiki, Mario Wiki and Mario Party Wiki we're trying to gather all the Nintendo wikis into a navigation box. It's a way to mention other wikis on one wiki. We would like to ask if you would like to be part of the navigation box and you make a navigation box on the home page to mention your and our wikis as well.Dreb607 05:39, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates Hello, Mario Party Wiki Founder/MarioWiki Admin, Dreb607 would like to ask if you would like to be our sister wiki with the following wikis: *MarioWiki *Mario Party Wiki *Mario Kart Racing Wiki Dreb607 02:54, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Samus' height "Said to be 5'5"." in the profile box of Samus Aran, is actually lied and proved with non-official source, let alone no source. Can you please provide anything about her "Said to be 5'5"." height? Thank you, FredCat 12:12, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Guided Tours: Metroidvanias My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m in charge of a periodical feature called “Guided Tours” where I interview experts on a given topic, asking questions about how they got into their area of expertise and how they recommend others do the same. Our next feature is going to be on Metroidvania video games -- and, of course, Metroid fits the bill! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, your responses will be featured in the article. Check out a recent Guided Tours article for an example. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Wikitroid. 2. How did you get into Metroidvanias? Into Metroid? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Metroidvanias? Any particular game that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Metroidvanias? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Metroidvania fan? Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 19:16, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Founder Hey, I know this is a stupid, random, and unnecessary question, but who founded this wiki? I can't seem to find out. I assumed you'd know because you seeem to be the most active admin here (I don't snoop much, so I wouldn't know) Fireworks888 (talk) 04:18, March 16, 2014 (UTC) The user of the same name. And actually, he's not very active. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:05, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Help renameing I need Help Renameing Neo-Ridley to Ridley-X Metroidmaster123 4-18-2014 Galleries Hi, not too sure if anyone else is experiencing this, but if so I'll explain my situation: I previously have edited many articles to increase the gallery width to accomodate more images. It seems (for me anyway) that the galleries have now been limited to 3 thumbnails across and the wider galleries are cropped by the width of the article. If this is a wiki wide problem, I was wondering if you would be able to set up a bot to delete columns="4" or perrow="4" within the articles as this extends the galleries and is causing the problem. Hope you get this, and can help. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 03:08, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Email The private emailing function was removed with Wikia. Please email me at rbxthemutilator at gmail. Want to ask you something. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:15, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Seriously Liz For the love of all things holy/unholy in whatever religion/superstition you may or may not believe in, PLEASE, fix "it's" in the red-colored text section here. It's been there since two thousand-freaking-twelve, and I swear you said you'd fix it, like, months ago when I asked you in IRC. So pls. Fix. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 19:54, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :NO! NEVAR! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME OR MY TYPOS ALIVE! TYPOS JUST WANT TO BE FREE! LONG LIVE TYPOS AND LONG LIVE THE REVOLUTION! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAaaahahahhhaaaa.... :Fine, give me a sec. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:28, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Well technically it was MG's Thanks~ —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 20:34, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Yo. I'm starting to get bored. Wanna argue some more? It was pretty fun. Also can you help me squeeze "Chozo Battle Suit Ver SA1-4468-VM6-P" into more articles later? It's too cool not to mention. — A (t • ) 23:06, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that I was too accustomed to the another revert policy. — A (t • ) 04:05, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :Also you could cut down a bit more on the words in messages. It'll save you a lot more time. — A (t • ) 04:09, October 15, 2014 (UTC) That's not fair! My edits were actually valid! They explained the similarities between the SA-X and the NARPAS SWORD! I see no reason why that is NOT a valid thing to point out! (╬►益◄) Shadow Amethyst (talk) 04:35, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :This isn't about whether you think your edits are valid. Frankly, that's totally and utterly irrelevant when it comes to wiki editing. What matters is whether everyone else thinks your edits are valid. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:37, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::So far, you and Anemicne are the only ones who have read my edits. What about what other people think, huh? Shadow Amethyst (talk) 04:40, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Wiki editing is not a numbers game; please do not treat it as such. It's not just about who agrees and disagrees, but also about the strength of the arguments involved. Frankly, Anemicne has valid reasons to think your edits draw a false connection, and I agree. Do you have any proof that there is an intentional connection between the SA-X and NARPAS SWORD? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:44, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::I have proof enough! Think about it: the Ice Beam, Screw Attack, Missiles, Morph Ball, AND the indestructibility! It's ALL there, black and white, clear as crystal!! It may not be officially confirmed, but let's be honest. How much of the trivia in this series IS confirmed by Nintendo, huh? Shadow Amethyst (talk) 04:51, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :The weapon that hurts Metroids (When Samus is a Metroid), a weapon that's the series icon, one of the most featured items in the entire series, and not being hurt from your peashooter beam isn't enough support to say the devs would base a character off a cheat code. Having Bombs, Ice Beam, etc. doesn't provide any connection as it's just showing off how dangerous Samus' suit is at full powerful. Being invincible is just a story element to show "You can't hurt this with your peashotter. Come back later." You're thinking too much into this. — A (t • ) 05:03, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with Anemicne on this one. There's really nothing here that seems like a connection to me, just two unrelated instances of something being indestructible. Correlation does not imply causation. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:17, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Just you wait. One of these days, in an interview with the developers, the question will be asked. We'll just have to see what they say when it happens. I bet you $100 that the SA-X WAS based on the NARPAS SWORD code. You'll see... Shadow Amethyst (talk) 05:24, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::O, and on that glorious day, you shall add the facts to the appropriate Trivia section, and a voice will cry out from heaven saying, "It is done." ::::Sarcasm self-test completed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:28, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::You know, I'm usually a relaxed guy, but this is the only thing that has gotten me fired up a long time. Don't treat me like I'm some 5 year old having a fit about a dumb game... I was only trying to make a point... Shadow Amethyst (talk) 05:33, October 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: gj I SAID DON'T LOOK AT IT. It was two in the morning, dadgummit. --''Fluffy Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:42, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Ridley eats ten eggs mean, plotting a tossing earning. Those aren't directed towards a we. — A (t • ) 16:46, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Pipe Wikitroid: was in the way so it only remove it as the prefix. — A (t • ) 01:06, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Show/hide Is this any additional coding that requires this template to work? — A (t • ) 21:20, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :The problem I had with implementing it is that it screws up the first section title. The idea is that this temp is used for official data sections on pages. When I tried to use it on Power Bomb it made Super Metroid manual or whatever appear as code. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:16, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! Hello, and thank you for your help with the internal linking! It is much appreciated. Although I am part of another Metroid wiki that uses the same "talk system," I cannot seem to be able to figure out how to respond. Also, I am open to any volunteer admin opportunities that come up :) JustAnIng (talk) 19:54, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Administrator Opportunity Hello, I have a new Wiki up, and I would like to extend an offer for an administrator position. Although, before you make a decision, I would like a few questions answered: (Note: You must only answer these if you would like to accept the offer.) 1. How many Wikis are you an administrator or Beaurocrat on? Which ones? 2. Have you ever heard of or played UnovaRPG? If so, how long? 3. How much knowledge do you have of Pokémon? (On a scale of 0 being nothing, 10 being practiacally everything) 4. Would you help build a Wiki? How much? 5. Are you willing to respect senority of certain Beaurocrats or administrators? Thank you for any input you provide, I trust your reputation, and would love to see you on my team! Regards, JustAnIng (talk) 19:57, November 24, 2014 (UTC) My Wiki: UnovaRPG Heyyy Are you VSTF, or do you just hang out in their chat..? [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 18:37, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :He just hangs out in chat. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:41, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, okay... I'm trying to become VSTF, so I was curious. [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 18:45, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Promotion customization Hello FastLizard, I understand I haven't been as active on here, and we haven't talked in quite a while, but I have a rather unusual question for you. Being that you are a bureaucrat--and probably a coder--I would like to ask how you have the "Patroller" promotion set up. I love the position organization on Wikitroid, and hope to implement some of the same qualities on my wiki and the wikis I am admin on. So far, you have been the best admin I have met on Wikitroid. Thanks! [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 17:39, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :On Wikia, setting up custom user rights and user groups is done by emailing Wikia Staff a la , specifying the mapping of rights to groups you'd like to add/change/remove. You can see the user groups setup on Wikitroid (or any other MediaWiki wiki) by going to . Groups (which ythe ou can add users to or remove users from) are in the left column, while the rights associated with a group are in the right column. For Wikitroid, the Patroller user group grants the patrol and autopatrol user rights, as well as the permission to grant and revoke the Trusted user group. Administrators have the permission to grant or revoke the Patroller group. Note that the Patroller group, as set up here, is only useful if you also ask Wikia staff to enable NP (new pages) and RC (recent changes) patrolling. RC patrolling is disabled by default, and if I recall correctly, so is NP patrolling. :Thanks for the complement, it's much appreciated. See you around! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:17, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Wikitroid image use Hello, It was a consideration of mine that I should ask about using images from Wikitroid on other wikis. I thought you may have a recommendation or some information on the topic. Appreciate your help! [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 21:22, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for correcting my mistake earlier. �� The Escapist 8661 (talk) 04:08, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Discussions and Mobile App Hi FastLizard, I've also sent a similar message to Madax about this -- since you're both active bcrats. I figure you two were the best people to reach out to. The reason for the message is in regards to a couple of potential product features to roll out onto this community. Since there is the new 3DS game coming out soon and another metroid game due out in 2018 -- we wanted to get the ball rolling on some new features. One of them being the Discussions product. This new social tool will eventually replace Special:Forum (not utilized by this community) and may serve the community better. Have you ever had a chance to try out this feature? Would you be ok with it being enabled on this community? The other product feature that ties into discussion is this communities own mobile app. Community Apps Discussions will be an integral part of the mobile app and introduce new users to the community. In order to curate content on your mobile app, you can use the "Edit Mobile main page". The app will eventually be on both the Apple and Android platforms. Please let me know if you have any questions or concerns, Knakveey (talk) 21:51, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Greetings Hello, this is my first time here, and I hope to get to know you or other people here well and get along, I am here to ask you a favor for information regarding factions of the Metroid franchise, such as the Galactic Federation, or the Space Pirates, their distinctive units, their feats, their skills and abilities, etc.. I am an admin from another Wikia that involves crossover battles with other armies, factions, nations and orginizations. here is an sample of what I am looking for; http://universeconquest.wikia.com/wiki/Profile_Sample For any questions, please, do not hesitate to ask, when done or interested, stop on by to help support your team in battles with other armies.--CNBA3 (talk) 19:56, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Has User:LizardBot stopped working? The bot's was back in August, even though it's supposed to regularly do things like fixing broken redirects. What's up with that? --CortexCPU242 (talk) 08:41, October 14, 2018 (UTC)